Bade's Alphabet
by CrazyMissNath
Summary: Bade one-shots, based on the alphabet :)
1. Chapter 1: Abuse

_Hi guys! A new story :) And I have break from school now which means writing time ;) This story will consist of one-shots based on the alphabet. I'll update whenever I finished a new chapter so I have no idea when it will be. You'll see :) Enjoy!_

* * *

A for Abuse

**Beck's POV**

I heard a soft knocking which slowly grew louder while I came back to reality. And the knocking was all too familiar. It was Jade's. I quickly rubbed my eyes and got out of bed to open the RV door. Before me stood my beautiful girlfriend. Her pale skin covered in bruises and her eyes red from crying. I took her hand to take her inside.

"Babe, what happened?" I set her down on my bed, putting a blanket around her to keep her from shivering.  
"My dad." She looks at me with big eyes and I can see fear in them. Something that is really unusual.  
"Did he hit you again?" Jade nods, tears forming in her eyes again. "Why?"  
"I asked to sign the paper for Sikowitz's project. He said he wanted nothing to do with Hollywood Arts. I may have gotten a little mad at him and he just snapped."  
"That's still no reason to hit you, Jade." I pull her in a close hug and let her cry.

After about half an hour she stops crying.  
"Go change and take a shower if you like. You can stay here tonight."  
"Thanks."

**Jade's POV**

I'm lying next to Beck with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I feel my breath slowing down and I slowly fall asleep. Feeling lucky to have an amazing boyfriend as Beck.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Good or bad. Your reviews make me happy and makes me wanna write :) x Nathalie_


	2. Chapter 2: Ballet

_Second chapter :)_

_**Bade:**__Thank you! :) I'm sorry. i did B for Ballet. I've always felt like Jade would do ballet. I hope you like it tho :)_

* * *

**B for Ballet**

**Beck's POV**

"Beck, I need a favor."  
"And that is?"  
"Ineedyoutodrivemetoballet."  
"Babe, I couldn't understand a word."

Jade takes a deep breath. "Beck, I need you to drive me to ballet. I want to practice but my car broke down so I need a ride."

My eyes grew wide, I never Jade would do ballet. I mean she doesn't look like the girl who would wear those pink tutu's.

"Don't look surprised, Beckett."  
"No, It's just, I never expected you to be the person to do ballet. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
She raises her pierced eyebrow. "Yeah right. I'm Jade West, the goth girl who hates everyone and everything. I'm not gonna tell everyone I dance, let alone wear pink."

Everybody thinks she's so tough. I feel proud to be the only one who gets to see her sweet and sensitive side.

Jade has been dancing for over an hour now. I'm sitting here, watching how she moves. I'm breathless. She looks so beautiful. Jade is really, really good and the pink fist her well.

Although I won't ever tell her this. I don't like to get hit.

* * *

_See you in the next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee

_I finally got it done :) Stupid writers block :p_

* * *

**C for Coffee**

Beck's POV

Jade has been grumpy since we woke up. The batteries of my alarm clock died which means we had to hurry to get at school on time. So no time for coffee.

The car ride was silence. In the corner of my eye I could see Jade glancing at me from time to time with an angry face expression. Like its my fault the batteries died. Jade seems to think it is.

She decided that she would buy her coffee at out brakes between lessons. At first break, Sikowitz said that she had to stay after class so he could ask her a few things about the play Jade Is starring in.

At second break, Jade found out that she forgot to do her homework for next period which means she had to do it at break.

Again, no coffee, which made her only grumpier.

When we finally got home from school at the RV, she practically ran up to the coffee machine and didn't stop hurrying till she sat down and took a sip while a big, satisfied smile played on her lips.

Yup, Jade is nothing without her precious coffee.

* * *

_I don't know if I like this one tho... Review anyway :) x_


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk

_Back with another chapter :)_

* * *

**D for Drunk**

It'd Friday night and we're all at Tori's house for a movie night which means half of the gang couldn't be more drunk. Jade had decided that I should drive home so she could drink. So now I'm stuck with a coke while Jade is enjoying the spiked punch.

Jade is funny when she is drunk though. She starts flirting with me, in a bad way, like we've never met. Like we haven't been together for over three years.

Like she does now.

"Heeeey." Jade walks up to me, her voice flirtatiously.  
"Hey, Jade." I roll my eyes. Jup, she is definitely drunk.  
"Are you having fuuuun?" Jade grabs my collar and starts playing with it. I push her hands away.  
"Yeah sure. Jade, maybe you should quit the punch."  
"What? Don't like me now?" She raises her eyebrow before leaning in to kiss me while she pushes me against the counter roughly. Of course I kiss her back. It's not right though. I anjoy the taste of coffee on her lips way more than the taste of alcohol so I pull away.  
"Beeeck." She whines.  
"Let's go home, Jade."  
"But I don't want too. I wanna kiss you!" Jade leans in again.  
"To bad." I take her hand and drag her out of Tori's house.

At the time we pull up at the RV, jade is fast asleep. I pick her up bridal style, and carry her into the RV. I lay her in bed and get in beside her.  
"My head huuurts."  
"Just wait till tomorrow, babe." I plant a kiss on her forehead before we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Reviewwwww :))_


	5. Chapter 5: Eyes

_Updateeeee! Cuz __**love liz gillies and bade**__ said she needed it :) I already had this chapter done weeks ago so why not? :p_

_**love liz gillies and bade**__, thank you for the awesome reviews :* I am so glad you and the other people who decided this is worth reading like it 3_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

E for Eyes

We're lying in my bed, watching some movie. Jade looks up for a second. I look in her eyes. She smiles and looks down again to continue watching the movie.

I remember when our eyes first locked. It was both our first day at Hollywood Arts and we were both trying to find our way to our classes when we bumped into each other. When I looked up, my breath chocked. Before me stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. We looked at each other and I could only stare into those green/blue, crystal eyes. Of course, a second later, she screamed at me. That was the moment I really fell for her. No, really, I stumbled back, startled by her screaming. I tripped and fell on the floor while Jade smirked.  
"Ha! You fell for me." Then, before she walked away, leaving me lying on the floor with wide eyes, she winked at me.

Who knew that almost four years later, we would lie here together.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it :) Please reviewwww :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Firefly Hill

_New chapter! This chapter is based on some Role Play me and my sis did. The idea kinda came from Once Upon A Time :) Enjoy!_

* * *

F for Firefly Hill

**Beck's POV**

It's Jade an I's four year anniversary today so I decided to take her out to do something fun.  
"Jade, babe. Wake up."I whisper in her ear.  
"Mhhh." She stays put, eyes closed, face buried in my pillow.  
"Jade, please?" I kiss her shoulder softly and I can feel her smile. She slowly turns around to face me.  
"Happy anniversary, Jade."  
"Yeah, whatever." Stubborn as ever.  
"Let's go out today. I've planned something. It's a surprise."  
"Beck, I hate surprises. After four years, you should know."  
"You'll like this one, Jade. I promise." I peck her lips gently.  
"Urg! Fine." She rolls her eyes.  
"Good. I'll wait for you in the car."

when Jade steps out of the RV, she is dresses in her black skinny jeans and a back tank top. She is wearing her red combat boots and she has blue streaks in her hair. She gets in the car and I peck her lips.  
"You look beautiful, babe." I see her trying to hide her blush. Didn't work.  
"So where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise, Jade. You'll see."  
"Urg!" Jade crosses her arms under her chest and stares out of the window, looking annoyed. She stays like this the whole ride.  
**  
Jade's POV**

After we drove for a few hours, we finally arrive. I look out of the window and before me is a big, beautiful lake. Beck gets out of the car, and takes something out of the trunk and opens the door so I can get out. He is holding a basket. A pick nick and a lake. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all.

As we sit down on the blanket Beck put down, he takes a coffee out of the basket and I grab it immediately. Beck just chuckles.  
"I also brought red velvet cupcakes." I smile widely.  
"Ooh, I love those!"

**Beck's POV  
**  
After a lot of eating, drinking, talking and some kissing, it's almost dark so I decide it's time to show Jade the real surprise. I pick her up bridal style and take her up the hill.

**Jade's POV**

We're standing on top of the hill, looking down on part of Los Angeles . There are only a few lights coming from the city but there are hundreds of little lights surrounding us. Fireflies.  
"This," I look at Beck smiling, "Is absolutely gorgeous."  
Beck puts his arms around my waist and my arms are surrounding his neck. He pulls me close.  
"So are you." He whispers and I kiss him hardly.

After we both pull away to fill our lounges with oxygen again, we sit down. I'm practically sitting in Beck's lap and it feels safe. His arms around my waist.

* * *

_Hope you liked it :) x_


	7. Chapter 7: Getting married

_I'm back :) I know it's been a while. I didn't know what to write... Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

G for Getting married

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I are lying in his bed, wrapped up in each other, listening to the rain coming down on the roof of the RV.

"Babe?"  
"Mhh?" Beck doesn't open his eyes.  
"Would you like to get married some day?" Beck looks at me. He didn't expect a question like that.  
"Of course I want to."  
"And what would your wedding be like?"  
"Mine? Don't you mean our wedding?"  
"Our? You are seriously planning on marrying me?"  
"Jade," He puts his finger under my chin and slowly lifts my head so I'm looking at him. "Why would you think that? I wouldn't wanna marry someone other than you. "  
"I don't know. I just think that you'll get sick if me and my attitude soon. In fact, I don't know how you survived these pas yea-" He cuts me off by pressing his lips on mine.  
"I'd never want to get married to someone other than you, baby girl."

**Beck's POV**

How could she ever think that? I lean down to kiss her, she smiles in our kiss, When we pull away, she looks at me, questioning.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
She smiles that smile that only I get to see.  
"But back to the question. What would your, I mean, our wedding look like and how would you ask me to marry you?" I smile. I've thought about this a lot of times.  
"First of all, I would take you to a beautiful place lit by candles, and there I would ask you to marry me." Jade smiles widely. "I don't really mind where or how we will get married, as long as you are having an amazing day."  
"I can chose?" Jade looks at me with wide eyes of excitement.  
"As long as it isn't anything scary or dangerous." She leans in and kisses me softly while her hand rests on my chest.  
"I promise."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) xx_


	8. Chapter 8: Hair

_HAPPY EASTER!_

* * *

H for Hair

**Beck's POV**

"Urg!" I look up from my laptop, only to see Jade standing in front of the mirror, desperately trying to braid her hair properly.  
"Having problems?"  
"Yes!" She puts her arms down in anger and I snake my arms around her waist from behind and lay my chin on her shoulder. Jade turns around to face me, my hands still on her waist.  
"Cat is having this girls-only-Easter party tonight and I want to braid my hair. It's not working.  
"Want me to try?"  
"You're kidding right?" Her pierced eyebrow is raised.  
"No, seriously, what do you have to lose?"  
**  
Jade's POV**

After Beck finishes braiding my hair, I look in the mirror. At least you can see it's a braid but it looks awful.  
"Beck, no." I take it out immediately.  
"What?"  
"No, Beck. I'm not wearing your braid to the party. Beck chuckles.  
"Well, you look beautiful anyways."  
"Thanks." I give him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing my brush and entering the bathroom to brush my hair.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) x_


	9. Chapter 9: Ice skating

_:) Since my sis and I are weirding, (yes that excists), here is the new chapter :p_

* * *

I for Ice skating

**Beck's POV**

"Come on, Jade." I reach to take her hand but she takes hers away from mine.  
"No! I won't go on the ice!"  
"Babe, it was your idea."  
"So? I didn't think you were stupid enough to actually agree."  
"Come." I take her hand and gently pull her towards me on the ice. Her eyes are wide of fear.  
"I won't let you fall, Jade. I won't." Jade slightly smiles, keeping her eyes focused on the ice.

**Jade's POV**

I think I finally get the hang of it.  
"It's fun, isn't it?"  
"Whatever." Then a kid rushes by, almost taking me down.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I can feel Beck smile next to me.

"Want some hot chocolate, babe?"  
"No. But I do want a kiss." Beck raises his eyebrow but pushes me against the railing so that I'm stuck between him and the wood. I smile and crash my lips on his. Maybe ice skating isn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Love you, sissy 3_


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

_It's been a while but here is the next chapter :) Enjoy!_

* * *

J for Jealousy

**Jade's POV**

Ha! Now you see! I'm not the only one who can get jealous.

When I came home from my song recording with André, Beck kept asking what we did. Of course we only sang but I guess since Beck wasn't at my side all night, he couldn't keep an eye on me.

"Seriously. Beck. I don't like him like that. He is just a friend."  
"I have my reasons, okay?"  
"I had my reasons, Beck. Vega kissed you on her second day."  
**  
Beck's POV**

"Well, André wrote a song about you. A love song." Did I really just say that out loud? Oops..  
"He wrote a song about me? André wrote a song, a love song about me?"  
"Remember 365 Days? I found the original song in his room the other day."  
"Original?"  
"He changed all the 'Jade's' to 'baby'. But I promised him not to tell anyone, especially you."  
"Well that didn't work out. Is he still in love with me?"  
"I don't think so."

"Jade, why are you smirking like that?"  
"Beck, I've known André since kindergartner. I never expected him to like me more than a friend. That's all. And I definitely doesn't like him more than a friend."  
"You sure?" She walks up to me and kisses me for a while. Then we pull away.  
"Did that answer your question?"

* * *

_See you in the next chaper :) xx_


	11. Chapter 11: Kisses

K for Kisses

Every kiss I give Jade means something else. She knows that and the listens to them

Like a few days ago. Jade got the lead in the new school play Sikowitz set up. Tori kept getting almost every lead in the plays since she got to Hollywood arts so this was a big thing for her.

Too bad Tori had to ruin her for once happy mood.

"Jade, please? My grandma is coming all the way from Highland Avenue to watch me in the play."  
"You seriously told her you were starring in it before you even auditioned?"  
"Well yeah. I mean, I got the lead the last few times." I already knew what was going to happen next. Jade was already furious when Tori started begging her to give up her role last week.

Jade throws her bag on the ground, takes a big step towards Tori and points her finger at her threatening.  
"Don't think too big of yourself , Vega." She whispered through her teeth, trying to be a scary as possible. It works. Tori swallows hard and that's where I come in. I grab Jade's wrist and pull her closer to me. I kiss her and she calms down.  
"You got the part, babe. That's all that matters." I whispered these words against her lips, causing her to give me a little smile.

That's only one of the kisses.

When she's nervous, I kiss her forehead.

When she's in a bad mood, I kiss her cheek.

When she's happy, I kiss the side of her head.

Whenever I want to, I kiss her lips.

The kisses I receive mean passion. Just passion. But that's enough.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter :) Please start reviewing again. Reviews make me write quicker :) xx_


	12. Chapter 12: Lake

_Hey hey heyyyyyy :) Back with a new chapter. This one is also based on some Role Play me and my sis, LizBlackBow, did. Enjoy :)_

* * *

L for Lake

**Jade's POV**

It's Beck's birthday today. I'm not the person who buys presents and all that stuff. I did buy Beck lemonade once but since that didn't work out so well, I did something special for him today. I've been working on this present for a while and I'm ready to finish it of now. I told Beck I would come over in the evening which gives me enough time to make everything ready.

INCOMING TEXT 14:32: BECK  
Hey babe. Still coming over tonight? X

OUTGOING TEXT 14:33: BECK  
Hey. I'm still coming over. X

INCOMING TEXT 14:35: BECK  
Great! See you tonight. X

I've finished everything. Time to go home and make myself ready for tonight. I hope he linked this present.

**Beck's POV**

_Knock knock knock_

"It's open." Jade walks in holding a card. The front of the card was covered with scissors. Of course. Inside the card, she wrote a little message;

_Happy birthday  
-Jade_

"Thanks, Jade." I give her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Great. Now come with me." She takes my hand and drags me outside to her car. I get in, so does Jade and she starts driving.

When we stop, we are on the edge of the wood. Jade leads me to the middle of it. There is a waterfall and a mini lake. Near the waterfall, there's already a blanket with a basket and a birthday cake on it. Around the lake there are many candles and some are on leafs on the lake.

"Happy birthday."  
"Wow."  
"What? You don't like it?"  
"No, I really do. It's beautiful."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Thank you."  
"I know I'm bad at making gifts etcetera but.. I tried…"  
"And you did great, love. It's beautiful." Jade crashes her lips on mine, smiling in our kiss. I'm smiling to. Then we pull away.  
"Thank you. This is the best birthday ever."  
"Don't thank me. It's my pleasure. Maybe let's eat your cake now?"  
"Yes, please. Did you make it yourself."  
"Um, yes. I hope you like it."

"Hey, Jade? How did you find this place?" We are lying on the blanket, wrapped in each other's arms, looking at the stars.  
"Well.. When we broke up, I used to come here to think.'  
"I'm sorry, Jade." I pull her closer to me.  
"It's okay. I had a great time here tonight. Kinda feels like a new start." I lean down to kiss her. A new start it is.

* * *

_I have to say, LizBlackBow came up with the part at the lake till eating the cake, so credits to her :* I tried to keep the dialogue as we wrote it, so most of it is exactly the same :) Review please :) _


	13. Chapter 13: Mug

_Hii! I didn't know a word but my sis insisted I would write 'Mug' ;) So here it is :) _

_But first..._

_**love liz gillies and bade:**_  
_Aww Your reviews actually make me write. I was planning on watching Pretty Little Liars but when I read your review I started writing. Since I'm addicted to Pretty Little Liars, it says a lot :p Thank you, love!_

_Kay, enjoy!_

* * *

M for Mug

Jade's POV

It's Halloween. This weird puppet is screaming in the front yard at Beck's neighbors. So fake.

Beck hands me my mug filled with hot coffee. Yes, it's mine. He gave it for my birthday last year. It's covered with scissors.

We're in his parent's house. They're on vacation to Canada. Luckily they didn't seem to think Beck should come to. It's actually very cold out so Beck put the fire on. I love fire. I can stare into it for hours. So that's what I'm doing. Staring into the fire, sipping my coffee. Beck is making snacks in the kitchen.

I convinced him to watch the Scissoring. Again. He always gives in.

Right now, the second girl is being murdered. Beck pulls me closer while I'm smiling. I love this part. The fear on the faces of the girls who are gonna get murdered is so good. And her dress, I love it. That's why I wore my 'The Scissoring' dress today. Scaring little kids with the fake blood on it.

When the credits start rolling, I look beside me. Beck is fast asleep. Today must have made him tired.

I slowly get up, careful not to wake him up with my movement. I put my cup on the table and grab a blanket from the other couch and put it on us while snuggling close to him.  
"Good night, Beck."

* * *

_Reviews are highly appreciated :)_


	14. Chapter 14: Nessie

_Long time no see :p Credits for LizBlackBow for coming up with the word_

* * *

N for Nessie

"He doesn't exist, Jade."  
"How do you know it's a him, Beck?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hmpf." She's been watching a lot of documentaries lately but she's never been more fascinated that about Nessie aka the monster of Loch Ness. Since then she's been certain it exist.  
"Still. There is something in that lake, Beck."  
"Okay. So?"  
"So we're gonna go down there and see for ourselves. We have school break after all."  
"Okay. But just to prove that you're wrong."  
"Yeah, sure."

So we went to the Loch Ness lake. We've camped at the side of it, staring over the lake, into the black.

We saw nothing but trees floating in the water.

No Nessie but we did have a good time.

* * *

_I'm sorry for.. This. I really am._


	15. Chapter 15: Authors Note

_Hey! Im sorry. I know you guys expected a new chapter._

Its been about a month I last updated. I dont know what happened but I havent been in the mood to write lately.  
Even if I was, I had no idea what to write.  
My last chapter sucked.  
All I can say is that Im sorry.

I dont want to discontinue this story cuz I like it. _And I'll update this story as soon as I know what to write._

_Im trying to write a new one now so I'll see how that goes. If I like it Ill put it up here._

_Just wanted to say that._

Thanks

_xx Nathalie_


	16. Chapter 16: No one

_Hey I'm back :) Another chapter for the letter N cuz the last one sucked :) I'm working on some new idea's so you'll see them when they're ready :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Hello. My name is Jadelyn West and I'm no one.

That's how I used to see myself. My parents never really were around and I didn't really have any friends. Well I had Cat but you know.. She's Cat. So I changed myself in someone I'm not.

The only place I felt good was on stage while singing and acting and a little bit of ballet. Or while I was absorbed into something I was writing. I belonged there. My own mind. Being someone else by acting or being able to express my feelings by singing and feeling beautiful dancing. Having a free mind in writing. That's when I was someone.

Until I met him. Beck. I could let my guards down with him. Without him judging me.

It took me some time but I started to trust him. More than trust, really. I fell in love with him.

So we're dating for almost four years and he makes me happy and more.

He makes me feel like I'm someone.

I'm someone.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy :) xx_


	17. Chapter 17: Or

**O for Or**

"Let's play a game. I'm bored."  
"We're doing homework, Jade."  
"Exactly." She stands up from the spot where she was lying on his bed and Beck puts his books down.  
"Okay. What game?"  
"It's called 'Or'. I just came up with it." He shrugs.  
"Okay, you start."

"Singing or acting?"  
"Acting."

"Same question for you, Jade."  
"Singing."

"The Scissoring or hockey?"  
"Hockey." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Singing or writing?"  
"Hmm.. Writing I guess."

"Hockey or me?"  
"You for sure." A well-done smile appears on her face.

"Writing or The Scissoring?"  
"The Scissoring."

"Vega or me?"  
"What?" Beck looks confused.  
"Just answer me please." Jade looks down at her hands which are resting in her lap.  
"You. I love you, Jade. Not Tori. Not at all." She looks up at him with teary eyes so he gets closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.  
"I love you to." She mumbles while he plants a kiss on the side of her head.

* * *

_I already have the next chapter ready so bring in the reviews :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Perfect

_First of all, thanks to __**YlauraO **__for review number 60! :) And second of al, enjoy :)_

* * *

P for Perfect

"UGH!"

"Jade, easy. You look great."  
"No, I do not! This is just.. No!"

Jade never thinks she looks good. I'm taking her out a little later and I guess she's tried on at least ten different outfits. She looks amazing in all of them but she won't believe me and even though it doesn't show, Jade does care. Not so much about what others think of her, but more about the fact whether she looks nice or not.

"This won't do either.' She looks at herself in the mirror and sighs loudly. "I wish I could be like those girls."  
"What girls?" She looks at me and raises her eyebrow.  
"The beautiful, perfect ones."

I stand up and walk towards her. How could she think she's not perfect and beautiful?  
"Jade, listen to me." She looks at me, arms crossed and still with her eyebrow raised. "You're perfect and absolutely gorgeous, Jade. Now she looks into my eyes with her big blue/green ones. I lean forward to connect our lips and when we pull back after a few seconds, she smiles at me.

Her beautiful, perfect smile.

* * *

**Everyone is beautiful and everyone is perfect in their own special way**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't have a new one ready but as always, reviews make me write so... Review!  
xx


End file.
